The First Time
by LittleDragon1408
Summary: "You can't run Moka!" "Tsukune stop this," her silver hair was blowing everywhere from the wind. Tsukune on the other hand broke into a sprint. Soon after he caught up and tackled her. She struggled under his grip but he had her pinned even her vampire strength couldn't help her now. "Gotcha," Tsukune said with a smirk "Let me go!"


Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario+ vampire. I do wish to and I do not get any sort of profit from this so don't sue me.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so no flames. Constructive criticism only.

Update: I have decided to continue this little story as requested but it might take some time.

Moka turned to see Tsukune walking towards her; she quickened her pace that soon turned into a run.

"You can't run Moka!"

"Tsukune stop this," her silver hair was blowing everywhere from the wind.

Tsukune on the other hand broke into a sprint. Soon after he caught up and tackled her. She struggled under his grip but he had her pinned even her vampire strength couldn't help her now.

"Gotcha," Tsukune said with a smirk

"Let me go!"

"You know what you have to do Moka. Just say it and 'll let you go free."

She pondered this thought for a bit as she had a lot of time.

"*sigh* Tsukune I …."

"Yes, yes say it," he was bursting with excitement.

"I will never admit anything; you have to leave some time.

He felt her body relax under him. He was no surprised by her statement for he knew her emotions always clashed with her pride. He was thinking what he would do then an idea popped into his head causing an evil grin to creep upon his face.

"What are you planning?"

"oh, nothing Moka.'

He began to inch close to her face making her uncomfortable. Still being pinned the only thing she could do was dodge his head but it was too late. His lips were on hers, seconds seemed like years. He pulled from her and stared at the girl he had adored for so many years. Moka was speechless unable to process what just happened. His face was so close to hers. She closed the gap between them which took Tsukune by surprise. 3 years of longing put into one kiss. They broke apart for air both panting.

"I told you. You do have feelings for me!"  
He decided to release her and let his body fall beside her.

"Oh shut up."

She climbed on top of him and proceeded to kiss him. Her tongue grazed the inside of his mouth while his tongue explored hers. They began a battle which either party refused to lose. Tsukune place a hand on her waist while the free hand was caressing her back. He sat up and now they were face to face. He proceeded to plant gentle kisses down her neckline and down to her chest. He stopped and went back up.

"Tsukune," she whispered.

He looked up at her and gave her a knowing nod and ceased his actions.

"Sorry," he said

"It's ok."

They stood up walked back to their group. Ms. Nekonome had taken the newspaper club on a trip to the human world and Moka and Tsukune went looking for fire wood.

"the others must be worried."

Tsukune nodded and walked beside her silently. They picked up a few logs on the way back so they wouldn't suspicious.

"Hey what took you so long?" inquired Kurumu.

"We got lost and it took a while to get back," Tsukune said glancing at Moka.

It was night-time and every one was getting ready for bed but Tsukune knew he had to talk to Moka. He waited until everyone was asleep then he sipped out of his tent and went towards Moka. He went inside as silently as he could.

"Can I help you?" Moka was sitting up from her sleeping bag watching Tsukune intently.

"I need to talk to you."

"There is nothing to talk about Tsukune."

She lay back down expecting him to leave. He laid beside her and put his arm around her waist. Her body stiffened at his sudden actions. He sensed her tension and leaned over her and kissed her neck lightly. Her face was turning a dark shade of red but he couldn't see that. She didn't want him to stop but he did. She sighed as she thought he had left.

"Not yet."

Chills ran down her spine as he trailed kisses up her neck and then they joined at the lips.

"What are you doing?" she asked holding back her smile.

"Finishing what we started."

Before she could respond he placed his lips on hers while his hands were busy exploring her body. She began to give in to the temptation and allowed his little expedition. His strong hands on her body felt so right and she never wanted it to stop. They parted and he began to place kisses own her jaw line and stopped at her top of her breast. Moka could sense his reluctance and took his hand and placed it on her left breast. He looked down at her body. She was wearing a crimson pajama bottoms and a black tank top. He slowly raised her top revealing her flawless stomach. Not taking his and off her breast he moved his head down and kissed her belly. Her body arched in response as he continued. She smelled like strawberries and lust. He looked up at her and could see the pleading in them. He moved so that she was underneath him. He removed her top and she did she same for him. He bent to her and kissed her passionately while kneading her breast. Her moan was stifled as the kissed. His body was on hers like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly. She could feel his erection through his pants rubbing against her sex. She wanted him and he knew but wanted to tease her first.

"Tsukune."

"What is it Moka?" he stopped his movements and looked at her.

"I want you to make love to me."

This was music to his ears.

"I can't Moka," he said retrieving his shirt.

"Please," she pleaded.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck me."

He threw his shirt down and removed her pajama bottoms. He was really horny and had to release the pressure boiling inside him. He lay on top of her letting his erect penis rub against her vagina. Her breathing was becoming ragged. Her hips trust upwards in response to his teasing.

"Stop*moan* teasing me."

He reached down her panties and fondled her clitoris making her cry out a little. He knew she couldn't last longer and slipped off the rest of their clothes. He put the tip at her entrance and looked up at her.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded

"Be gentle," she whispered.

He slowly entered her. It was warm and tight. He started to pick up the pace no taking his eyes off Moka he wanted her to enjoy this so he took his sweet time. He could feel the walls heating up and knew she was nearing her end. He did a couple of powerful thrusts that sent her over the edge. As she came her walls contracted around his penis and not too long after he came inside her and his spent body collapsed on top of her. They were both breathing heavily.

Moka had fallen asleep before him. He lay beside her with her head resting on his chest. She was close to him with a smile on her face. She mumbled something Tsukune wanted to hear since day one. He held her close and went to sleep savoring that very moment forever.

Yea so that's it. Please tell me what you think. This is meant to be a one shot so don't expect more parts but I'm working on a multi-chapter story for the same anime. When I am finished it will be up as soon it can. Deuces.


End file.
